Bros. Attack
Bros. Attacks '''are special techniques performed during battle by Mario and Luigi. Techniques Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga Mario and Luigi both have special moves that they undergo by working together. There are Advanced versions of Bros. Attacks which become unlocked after a certain Bros. Attack is used a certain number of times. These Advanced Bros. Attacks are harder to perform, but deal more damage overall. In this game, using Bros. Attacks costs BP; the higher the mode, the less BP it costs. Each Bros. Attack has three modes: * '''Mode 1 - '''When performing the attack, everything becomes slowed down when a button needs to be pressed, and also shows the player what button needs to be pressed to correctly perform the attack. * '''Mode 2 - '''There is no slow motion, but the game continues to show the player what button they need to press. * '''Mode 3 - '''There is no slow motion or button icons showing the player what to press. Everything is quick, and this mode costs the least BP to perform. Mario's Moves * '''Splash Bros. (4 BP: Modes 1 and 2. 3 BP: Mode 3) Splash Bros. consists of Mario leaping (A button) onto Luigi's shoulders, Luigi throwing Mario into the air, Mario spinning over to the enemy while slowly landing on the approaching Luigi (B button), then the two brothers performing a spin jump and slamming into the enemy (A button). Advanced: 'In the advanced version of Splash Bros. (which can be unlocked after successfully using the normal move twenty times), Mario jumps onto Luigi's shoulders '(A button), Luigi throwing Mario into the air (B button), and then Mario drilling into the enemy (A button). ''' * '''Chopper Bros. (5 BP: Modes 1 and 2. 3 BP: Mode 3) Chopper Bros. consists of Mario swinging his hammer at Luigi (A button), causing him to sink into the ground. Mario will then jump, and Luigi will move in the ground. Luigi will stop where Mario is going to land, and springs out of the ground (B button), giving Mario a boost in the air. Mario will then use his hammer to rapidly swing at the enemy (rapid A button). ' '''Advanced: '''In the advanced version of Chopper Bros. (which can be unlocked after the normal move is used successfully thirty two times), Mario sinks Luigi into the ground with his hammer '(A button). The two then travel over to the selected enemy, where Luigi pops out of the ground (B button) 'and deals damage. The enemy is flung into the air, and Mario hammers Luigi back into the ground '(A button), so he can pop out once more when the enemy lands (B button), making it a repeated attack. * Fire Bros. (6 BP: Modes 1 and 2. 3 BP: Mode 3) Fire Bros. consists of Mario standing in front of Luigi, and charging up his fireballs (continuous A button). After a certain amount of time, Mario launches the fireballs to Luigi, who hits the fireballs with his hammer (B button) 'at the enemy. This attack also has a small chance of burning the enemy. '''Advanced: '''In the advanced version of Fire Bros. (which can be unlocked after the normal move is used successfully twenty eight times), Mario tosses a fireball to Luigi '(A button) 'and Luigi hits it back with his hammer '(B button). Mario then quickly launches the fireball upward (A button), making it stay still in the air. The process is repeated over a certain amount of time which makes the fireball bigger. Then, Mario will jump onto Luigi's shoulders to reach the big fireball, and slams it (A button) 'at the enemy. This attack also has a small chance of burning the enemy. * '''Swing Bros. (6 BP: Modes 1 and 2. 4 BP: Mode 3). ' * TBA Luigi Moves * '''Bounce Bros. * Knockback Bros. ''' * '''Thunder Bros. * 'Cyclone Bros. ' * TBA Category:Special Moves Category:Battle